


Marius Doesn't Understand Platonic Love

by Catfeyrac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfeyrac/pseuds/Catfeyrac





	Marius Doesn't Understand Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalevalaSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalevalaSage/gifts).




End file.
